Naruto: The Ultimate SOLDIER
by Namikaze09
Summary: Naruto was taken right after the sealing of Kyuubi to Midgar and was experimented on to become the Ultimate SOLDIER. One that surpasses even Sephiroth. When he returns to Konoha will he regain his humanity or fall like his Sensei? NarutoxHarem
1. The Apprentice

**Naruto: The Ultimate SOLDIER**

**Happy New Years folks. I am dedicating this story to a good friend of mine VFSnake who is a badass in making killer Naruto fics. Trust me when I say this dude's got skills. He also gave me permission to start it off using his first chapter but mine will be different. For example, Naruto is gonna be older and retain some form of humanity and emotions thanks to Angeal, Cissnei, and Tifa and it'll start off during the Crisis Core series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 but I do own whatever weapons, spells, and bloodlines I created.**

**Chapter 1: The Apprentice and Rookies**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a nine tailed demon fox, who had the power to level mountains with and split the seas with a single swipe of its tail. It crush trees just as easily as one could breathe, and is the very embodiment of power incarnate, an unstoppable force with no equal and feared nothing or no one and right now the Village Hidden in the Leaf was standing in its way as was the Shinobi and the Yondaime Hokage who was on top of the toad boss Gamabunta with a child in his arms.

The most powerful of Demon Lord saw this and he found it to be an insult to his demonic pride, that a mere child had the power to defeat _him_ and was almost laughable if it wasn't so insulting to the fox. The Kyuubi wasn't looking to see something laughable at the moment, but rather destroy all that the people of the Leaf held dear, and right now these two were a pretty good start.

_**" You've put up a good fight ningen but now I'm through playing. Prepare to die puny human!"**_ Roared Kyuubi, as he saw the Yondaime on the giant Toad Boss Gamabunta, and saw the blonde haired man look down at the blonde haired boy with grave looking eyes.

"Forgive me my son for what I must doto protect you and the village from utter destruction. Forgive me … Naruto," said Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash who now had tears in his eyes and then kissed his son right on the forehead, and began making seals to prepare the boy for a life of pain and despair.

The Yondaime was so caught up in this act of selflessness in sacrificing his own son, he failed to notice a man hiding in wait with interest in what was going to happen, and had some idea of what was about to happen. The figure's name was Zeon, a very powerful SOLDIER Commander of the Shin-Ra Corporation, and at the moment out of his own world.

Zeon didn't know how it happened, but it was clear that his Wutai foes had done it to get rid of him in a more _permanent_ fashion, and even then they failed miserably in trying to end his life. Still, the place he had landed was quite interesting unto itself, as the thriving life around him that was nature seemed to be in amass abundance here unlike in Midgar back home, and while this had no form of influence on him...it seemed rather...nice.

_'Fortunately for me, my would-be banishers didn't complete what they did, and I sense a means to return home. However, there is time to watch, and observe this little marvel of a moment.'_ thought Zeon, as he watched with anticipation and interest, and saw the blonde haired man in robes call out something after finishing his hand signs to summon the one being that Zeon was not one to cross so lightly given his slightly weakened condition.

Besides, it wasn't like the Shinigami wanted his soul at the moment, and judging by the way things were going...the boy was going to have quite the house guest.

It wasn't long before the Kyuubi in all its defiance, fell to the stronger grip of the Death God pulling it into the body of the little boy, and seeing the man make seals all along the child's body. Soon after doing so, the Shinigami left with his prize, a man's body now soulless for that very same reason, falling down on his back, and the cry of a child filled the night.

Walking towards the crying child, Zeon knelt down, and examined the boy to find faint whisker -like birthmarks of all things on his face and suspected this was a side effect of such a sealing, which meant that the instant people came here, they would know what happened to the fox and that it is still alive in the boy. Afterwards, the cold reality of humanity's true nature would settle in on things they do not truly understand and wish for the child to be killed if not have a life of misery. Even now Zeon could see this child possesses unlimited potential that was surging inside of him and even then it was apparent and now with the fox sealed inside of him, the child had a Godlike potential that would be stunted out of the fears of the village fearing a second coming of the fox that would be a self fulfilling prophesy if they had there way of doing things. After pondering on his thoughts, Zeon couldn't allow that so he picked up the crying child, now remembering the blonde's name was simply Naruto, the SOLDER Commander sensed people coming his way due to hearing the child's crying.

With a quick sleeping spell, the boy was silenced if only for a time, and Zeon needed to find out how to get home while at the same time needing to stay away from these Wutai carbon copies in the area coming this way.

Vanishing quickly into the shadows, Zeon watched from a safe undetectable distance, as an aging man in white robes was now walking upon the battlefield of death, and had a look of sadness at the fall of his successor. Behind him were Shinobi of various ranks of Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU looking around the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Sensei is dead." said a young man in his teens with his headband slanted down covering his one eye, as he looked down at the man, who had raised him after his Father died, and taught the masked Shinobi nearly everything he knew.

"Yes Kakashi but he died a hero and will forever be remembered as one. Though what is troubling me is the lack of the Kyuubi's remains or the child used to defeat the demon." wondered the Sandaime, as he frowned at the scene and felt that the boy's disappearance was the only thing wrong with this situation.

"What was the boy's name?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he knew the Mother of the child, and was grieving for his late successor since the woman 'died' in childbirth. If the boy was found, the Sandaime would have to put him in an orphanage, and that was if the people on the Councils didn't wish the child dead for what the elderly man feared the Yondaime had done.

"So your full name is Uzumaki Naruto huh? Well then my boy I believe it's time that we depart from this place and show you to your brand new destiny and path to greatness." said Zeon as he had found the hole needed to escape had been enlarged upon the fox's rampage, and the Death God itself.

Zeon found himself smiling at the way this now empowered boy seemed to smile when he said that and knew that Naruto was going to be one of the greatest among the SOLDIER members. _"This boy will become an even greater warrior than even Sephiroth."_

**7 Years Later- Midgar –Shinra – Corporation - Hojo's Lab**

In the R&D lab stood two figures. The first one was 6'1. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black clothing underneath. The top of his clothing underneath his uniform is split to reveal his chest, covered by crossing leather straps. His hair is long and silver, with his bangs parted to either side of his face and had green cat like eyes.

The other man was a tall man with broad muscles. He has black hair that's slicked back except for two bangs of hair (one on each side), wears the standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and carries a standard SOLDIER sword, along with his Buster Sword, which he only uses on special occasions.

They were Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley. The elevator to the R&D Room dinged and the elevator door opened, revealing a slender middle-aged man with long black hair he wears pulled back in a ponytail. He is wearing a pair of small round glasses and a white lab coat, white shirt with a blue tie, grey pants with a brown belt, and grey shoes. As he walked out of the elevator, he had a distinctive hunch.

He is Professor Hojo, the head of Shinra's Science Research Division and an archetypal mad scientist. "Ah Sephiroth, Angeal, glad you two could make under such short notice." He said with a patent smile on his face which made Sephiroth scowl at the mad scientist while Angeal's expression remained unanimous at best.

"Cut the introductory theatrics Hojo. You called us over here because you had something that would be of _value _to SOLDIER." He said with a glare that would melt solid steel. "But should it be something of insignificance I will be sure that this one will be your _last project_." The silver haired man finished darkly. Hojo on the other hand didn't feel intimidated at the least and tilted his glasses up.

"Oh I assure you Commander this project of mine will be of great interest to you and your friend here and I wouldn't have called you here over something trivial knowing that my life would be at risk." Hojo replied with the same smile on his face which only made Sephiroth scowl deepens. He never liked Hojo and said scientist wasn't very popular amongst the others in Shinra and the only reason he was still head of the science department was because of his bio engineering skills.

"Now please follow me and believe me when I tell you, you won't be disappointed at all." He said as he turned around and headed back into the elevator and was being followed by Sephiroth and Angeal.

"What do you think Sephiroth?" Angeal asked the Commander of SOLDIER whose expression remained stone cold.

"I think Shinra will be needing a new head for the science department." He replied back as the entered the elevator which closed and took them to Hojo's lab.

As they made it to the lab where Hojo makes his experiments Angeal decided to speak up. "Your message mentioned this had something to do with the late Commander Zeon and the attempt to remove him from Midgar by the Wutai." He asked since he heard about the report, but nothing ever came of it that suspected that Zeon had done anything wrong, and that the place he was sent to was nothing to be concerned about.

"Yes. Since Sephiroth took over the man's position after his death 3 years ago, I felt I should inform you both of something that was left out intentionally in his report, and he told me to keep it a secret until now when it would be ready." said Dr. Hojo, as he pressed a button that opened the door to what he believed resided his greatest experiment to date, and his most profound project given to him by the late Commander.

"You sound quite proud of this little project of yours Dr. Hojo and for your sake, it better be or my blade will taste your blood." Sephiroth threatened since this was not the first time he had threatened the man, and if things went well it would not be the last.

"Oh I am quite proud of this test subject Commander." Hojo aid with a grin on his face while they walked towards a sealed tank and started to type on a keyboard and pressed a button that mad a green light appear. "Behold my experiment in all his glory and the greatness that I have achieved!" said Dr. Hojo cackling like a madman as the concealed tank revealed a half naked 7 year old blonde boy floating in a green liquid with a breathing mask around is face, nutritional IVs were connected to his body, and electronic goggles that seemed to be downloading information into the boy's brain.

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at Hojo's achievement and said Commander had a peeved expression on his face.

"This is it? This is your greatest achievement? You really must want me to kill you." Sephiroth said and was tempted to summon his blade and cut the man down since he thinks that Hojo's completely lost it.

This is not just any ordinary _boy_ Commander Sephiroth. This boy was brought here by your predecessor after he witnessed the child being used by his father to seal away a powerful spirit that almost brought an entire village to its knees! It was kept a secret up until this point because had Wutai learned of it they would've tried to infiltrate the building to either free the boy or kill him to make sure his potential is never reached. The boy had been absorbing information at an astonishing rate, his power as of now is so incredible that even without the beast sealed inside him in less than a few years to come he will become the ultimate lifeform! One with no equal and will become even stronger than you two and Genesis" said Dr. Hojo, as he looked ready to go into a mad scientist moment of laughter, and probably would have if the SOLDIER Commander wasn't there in the room with him.

Angeal on the other hand was awestruck at this proclamation and as he looked at the boy's floating figure he could automatically tell that this boy can- no _will _be the greatest warrior to ever be produced by soldier and _if _Hojo was correct will surpass even Sephiroth.

Said Commander remained silent for a moment but then decided to speak up. "I sense there is still some kind of flaw you have yet to remove from the child's person, and that is why I am here at your request?" asked Sephiroth, as he saw Dr. Hojo nod, and look down in shame at not being able to stamp out the preverbal weakness out of the boy.

"Regretfully yes." The scientist replied letting out a disappointed sigh. "My test subject possesses no form of interaction with the outside world and I do not know how he will interact with other people or _if_ he even can for that matter without the chance of him doing something that will bring about dire consequences. Since the specimen is _supposed _to be an agent of war and a warrior with no equal, I thought the only one to teach him how to interact properly with those around him would be you and Angeal, and to further develop his skills for battle." Dr. Hojo explained as he saw Sephiroth look at him, and then at the boy floating in liquid.

"Has the experiment gone under the necessary..._injections_?" Sephiroth asked as he referred to the Mako, and the seemingly mad yet still sane scientist nodded.

"Of course! I have done little to nothing that would hinder the growth of my most prized specimen. I even gave the boy a few more … _injections_ that involved two certain _genes_ and much to my surprise, his body willingly accepted them both without any form of backlash whatsoever." said Dr. Hojo, as he motioned for Sephiroth and Angeal to follow him to a recording of the battle simulation recordings that had been saved show proof in the potential this child held.

"I see. These result are most impressive. When you are done with him being here, call for me again, and I will take him out of here to begin his necessary training." said Sephiroth, as he and Angeal found themselves looking at the boy, and what could only be considered a student in the art of battle and honor in their eyes.

Soon the name Naruto Uzumaki would be respected and feared just like Sephiroth is and said man knew that the boy was destined for greatness.

**7 years later **

Naruto's training under the SOLDIER Commander and the First Class Soldier went off without a hitch as he was trained to become the ultimate warrior and a SOLDIER whose skills and prowess would go beyond even beyond his sensei's.

When it came to weapons, just like Sephiroth he preferred a sword similar to the silver haired man's with the difference being that it was an O-Katana (Like the one Vergil possessed) which he named Muramasa since it held a form of kinship to Sephiroth's blade Masamune and mush to the two the high ranking members of SOLDIER, Naruto took to swordsmanship like a fish out of water but aside from using a sword, Naruto was also proficient in using other bladed weapons such as trench knives, throwing knives, and shuriken.

He was also highly proficient in hand to hand combat and using trench knives which made his fighting skills even more dangerous and even became very proficient in using the different spell varieties and like his sensei was and using magic without the use of materia and even has a full set of mastered materia. Sephiroth and Angeal made sure that Naruto mastered everything they taught him before having him go on missions with them.

Angeal also dealt with the issue of helping Naruto in interacting with others which was a little difficult due to the boy's calm and cold demeanor and he only showed a little emotion around him or Sephiroth.

Said Commander had to agree with Hojo when it came to Naruto because at the progress the boy was going, he'd without a doubt surpass him and one day be his successor. Despite being praised by his sensei Naruto still had a way to go before he would surpass man since he could slice through an entire building with one swing of his blade and the structure would fall to pieces. At the very least Naruto could take on Angeal and Genesis easily but Sephiroth was stronger than both 1st class SOLDIERS combined but Sephiroth was on a whole different level since he didn't become Commander for nothing.

Killing was another thing that the boy thrived in since Naruto had no problems with it due to Dr. Hojo's influence, and Sephiroth teaching him how to 'kill' his emotions on the battle field him by either magic or sword and Naruto was able to take life without guilt, and was gradually building up his kill count. He did but as a warrior he acknowledged those that fought to their last breath and didn't flee like cowards but stood their ground until the end.

**Briefing Room**

In the briefing room were two figures who were watching 2nd clash SOLDIER Zack Fair go through a VR Simulation where he had to stop a group of Wutai Soldiers who had taken over a Shinra owned train disguised as Infantrymen on a large flat screen TV. One was a well dressed man with slick and smooth blonde hair and was wearing glasses while another one was also blonde but he had wild spiky shoulder length hair with jaw length bangs that had silver highlights and had deep electric blue eyes with tints of green around the pupils. He wore a black hooded coat with silver lining that stopped above his knees with silver white shoulder guards and a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a pair of black loose fitting pants with two silver belts that were in an x-formation around his waist with black SOLDIER issued boots and wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

They were Lazard Deusericus, the Director of Soldier and 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley, and youngest 1st Class Soldier in Shinra history. "So Naruto what do you think of our friend Zack Fair's performance?" The Director asked and was answered by a scoff.

"Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Whatever it is Angeal sensei sees in him I'll never know." The blonde SOLDIER stated since all he saw Zack do was show off and act cocky. "Just another cocky rookie rushing to his death."

Lazard couldn't help but chuckle at this. "That maybe but with a little more training he'll more than likely be a great asset to the 1st class. He has the potential." Naruto nodded but kept his gaze on the monitor.

"Maybe but potential gets you nowhere unless you have the mental stability to unleash it correctly." Naruto replied. Lazard on the other hand interlocked his hands together and hums.

"Wise words from someone so young." He commented while a small smile formed on the blonde's face.

"You can thank my teachers for that." He said while Angeal stopped the virtual Sephiroth from running Zack through with his blade using the 2nd class SOLDIER'S broken blade and his smile vanished. "And I still stand towards my opinion on this one."

The Director sighs as the monitor blinks away and he knew once Naruto made up his mind there was no changing. "But should he _prove_ his worth then I will nominate him to the rank of Soldier 1st class. So any word on our missing quarry Genesis?" He asked Lazard who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Our Intel has yet to find his location. Right now our main priority is dealing with the rest of Wutai and ending this war once and for all." He stated and got a nod from the young SOLDIER.

"Of course. Wutai only has a few strongholds left and it's only a matter of time before they fall though they will not go down without a fight." Naruto said since the Wutai were warriors of honor and would never runaway from a battle no matter how bad the circumstances were and even he had his close calls facing some of the elite warriors.

That was when the slide door to the briefing room opened, and entering the room was none other than Angeal and Zack. The 2nd Class SOLDIER looked around the room and saw Lazard sitting behind a desk with a blonde 14 year old flanking his right but had his arms folded over his chest.

"Greetings Zack Fair I'm Lazard, the Executive Manager of the SOLDIER department." He introduced which made the black haired SOLDIER'S eyes widened in shock. "I must say Zack Fair your little demonstration was impressive. Angeal has spoken highly of you." He commented.

Zack on the other hand grinned and rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Thanks though I could've beaten that simulation with my eyes closed." He boasted only to get a snort from Naruto.

"Spar us the tough guy theatrics rookie." Naruto commented. Zack saw the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Angeal who's the kid? I didn't know we were running a day care." He asked pointing at Naruto whose brow twitched dangerously and slowly drew a throwing knife from his sleeve and Angeal inwardly groaned. Before Zack could say anything else, Angeal had grabbed the spiky haired soldier by the back of his collar and pulled him away just in time as a flash of silver took out a few strands of Zack's hair and hit the wall.

"Whoa Angeal what did you grab me for?" Said SOLDIER pointed at the wall behind Zack who turned his head only to see three throwing knives embedded into the wall which stumped the man and he turned his head to see Naruto give Zack a look that would scare even the most strong willed man.

"First of all don't call me a kid. I have more skill in my pinky than you do your entire body and second of all don't insult your superior or I won't miss the next time you mouth off." Naruto warned.

"In case you didn't know Zack that 'kid' is Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest SOLDIER in history to ever obtain the SOLDIER 1st class and was personally trained by me and the SOLDIER Commander Sephiroth." He explained which made Zack's eyes bug out in disbelief and look back at Naruto and then Angeal. "He is highly skilled and is stronger than me and Genesis who is also a 1st class SOLDIER but if you don't believe me then perhaps you'd like to be his sparring partner." He offered and Zack gulped a little when he saw the smirk form on Naruto's lips. "If you're lucky you'll come out of it with three limbs intact."

Naruto chuckled in a way that would scare even Ifrit and Zack started to laugh nervously. "No no I believe you Angeal really." He replied but then his eyes widened when he heard his mentor say that Naruto was trained by the Legendary SOLDIER Sephiroth. "Wait he was trained by _the _Sephiroth?"

Lazard nodded with a smirk on his face. "Yes and Naruto here has been a valuable asset to our organization. Now then as I told Naruto 1st Class Soldier Genesis has been MIA after his last mission involving the Wutai and since the organization is busy due to the war I can't send as many as I wish to so I'm sending you three on the mission to one of the strongholds." He explained while Naruto nods and unfolds his arms.

"Wutai huh?" Zack asked and Angeal decided to speak up.

"Also Zack so that you know I along with my student have nominated you for SOLDIER first class." The man stated and smirks a little when Naruto walks by and mutters regretfully. Zack remained stumped and the next thing Angeal knew he was in a one arm hug courtesy to Zack.

"Aw Angeal I love you man!" Zack said happily grinning like he won the lottery while his mentor had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Knock it off already!" He yelled and pushed Zack off while Lazard chuckles at the display. Naruto shook his head at how he reacted.

"Humph…. Rookie." Naruto mutters and walks out of the room annoyed while Kyuubi chuckles.

"**Hopefully the gaki won't die on this mission and if the Wutai don't kill him you probably will." **The fox stated. During his 'training' he met the fox when he was 8 years old and surprisingly the two got along well due to the fact that Kyuubi would have an extremely powerful vessel and vowed to assist the blonde whenever he needed it since working with Naruto would be much better than working against him and Kyuubi only acknowledged the strong.

"Don't tempt me fox because had Angeal not pulled him out of harm's way he'd have to find another protégé." He said while the fox nodded but still had a grin on his face.

"**Indeed though you have to admit the gaki's got potential. He just needs a **_**push **_**into the right path." **The Demon lord emphasized as his vessel smiled sadistically.

"Yes but that push could result in him falling off a cliff." He stated which made the fox laugh at his vessel's cruelty.

**Pathway to Fort Tamblin**

As they walked through the path, Naruto's brow continued to twitch a lot due to the fact that Zack kept asking him questions on what's it like to be the Apprentice of a legendary hero and asked if he could get a few tips on how to impress the director. Kyuubi was chuckling at his host's annoyance and the blonde looked ready to run Zack through with Muramasa due to the fact that his hand kept twitching.

Angeal saw this and couldn't help but sweat drop as he saw his apprentice get ready to summon Muramasa. "Zack." He called out getting the SOLDIER'S attention. "Stay focused we're on a mission right now." He instructed and the man let out an agonizing sigh.

"I know but this is so boring. Where's the action at because I want to make a good impression for the director." He complained.

"Tch. How naïve can you be rookie?" Naruto replied and Zack fumed at the nickname. "The director doesn't just pick anyone to be a 1st class SOLDIER. You need more than just skill to become a higher. You need to learn when to use _this_." He emphasized pointing to his cranium in a sarcastic manner which Zack didn't like.

"Hey! Just what are you trying to say?" Zack asked in annoyance and Naruto merely smirked.

"Simple… you're an idiot." He answered which made Zack face fault while Angeal chuckles at the remark while Zack got up and fumes.

"Don't worry about Naruto here Zack. You'll get use to him sooner or later. Just try not to piss him off as he doesn't tolerant lollygagging. Anyways what do you know of Dumbapples?" He asked the young SOLDIER who blinked in confusion.

"Dumbapples? Never heard of them." He answered and Naruto scoffs.

"And you call yourself a SOLDIER? Even I have heard of Dumbapples." The blonde vessel commented and Zack frowned at the insult.

"Okay then Mr. Know-it-all tell me what are these dumbapples?" He asked and Naruto chuckles and brushes his hair back.

"Dumbapples are a fruit that are also known as Banora Whites which are found only in the village of Banora. The Banora White trees bear fruit at random times of the year, which is the reason the villagers call them dumbapples and they can be made into juice which is extremely tasty." He explained and Angeal nodded.

"Naruto is indeed correct. The farmers always had plenty to spare so when I was a kid I'd _borrow _a few." He said and Zack had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh so you stole them?" Zack asked and the man scoffs.

"We were poor back then Zack but even then I had my honor because I never stole an apple from the largest tree a wealthy farmer owned." He stated.

"Really? And why is that?" Zack asked.

"Because the wealthy man's son was my best friend." He answered and Zack placed his hands behind his head.

"If he was your friend you should've just asked him for some." Zack suggested and Naruto sighs in annoyance.

"Sensei he's never gonna get the meaning of your story so why bother?" Naruto asked which confused Zack even more.

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked and Naruto looked at him with a humorous look on his face.

"Simple rookie you and the dumbapples have one thing in common." He answered and walked away chuckling.

"Huh? What did he mean by that Angeal?" Zack asked his mentor who walked up to join Naruto, laughing at what his former apprentice meant which annoyed Zack. "Hey what's so funny? Darn it Angeal tell me what he meant by that!" He cried out as chased after the two.

**Outskirts of Fort Tamblin**

"You know what to do Naruto." Angeal said to the blonde who gave his sensei a look of annoyance while they crouched down behind some bushes.

"Humph." Naruto said and teleports away from their line of sight.

"Wow he's a lively one huh Angeal?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Like I said back then Zack you'll get use to it." He answered. "Anyways once Naruto creates his diversion we'll take this opportunity to infiltrate their base of operation. I'll be setting up the bombs in the fortress and you'll charge the front gate and." He paused and thought about it while Zack beamed.

"Uh-huh and? And? And? And?" He asked excitedly jabbing his thumbs at his chest.

"Indulge yourself." Angeal finished.

**With Naruto**

The 14 year old SOLDIER 1st Class was zipping through the forest like a blur, avoiding any patrol unit that were in the area but when one unit had cut off his route to the base, he took them out without any trouble. As he got closer to the fortress he noticed that there were some Wutai patrolling the rooftops. "They're gonna be a problem." He said to himself and teleported once again and was now standing on top of a tree gazing at the fortress. An eerie smile forms on his face and holds his hand out. A flaming white energy ball forms in his hands and holds it out in front of the Fortress.

**With Zack and Angeal**

Angeal looked amuse as he saw Zack get frustrated over Naruto taking so long. "Ah come on Naruto what the heck are you doing?" He complained prancing around like his boots were on fire. The 1st class Soldier pulls the Buster Blade out, holds it sideways in front of his face, and does a silent prayer. After that he opens his eyes once again and places it on his back.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you use that blade." Zack stated as he crouched down. "Don't you think it's sort of a waist?"

"Use brings about wear… tear… and rust. And that's a real waste." Angeal answered.

"Wow, you're serious aren't you?" Zack asked his mentor who smirked.

"Yeah, I can be really cheap. Just ask Naruto." Angeal answered humorously and Zack scoffed at the statement. That was when an explosion occurred and the two look to see a third of the fortress brought up in flames.

"Well it's about time." Zack stated as he got up and dusted his pants and Angeal stood up as well.

"Begin the mission." He ordered going into CO mode, getting a nod from Zack who leapt over the bushes performing a fancy back flip, and landing on the ground while his mentor ran off to his destination.

Wutai were running around frantically and trying to find a way to put the fires out. Naruto watched the display and levitated off the top of the tree and slowly descended towards the ground. One Wutai spotted the blonde who was calmly walking towards them with Muramasa drawn. "Intruder!" the ninja cried getting the attention of the others who got into their battle stances with their halberds that had gun attachments on them.

Naruto continued to walk until he took off in a burst of speed that the first Wuta had little time to defend himself and was cut down by a flash of silver and collapsed to the ground dead. One wutai growled and switched his weapon to gun mode as did the rest who aimed theirs at Naruto. Said blonde smiled and dismissed Murmasa and reached behind his coat and pulled out two identical pairs of Full Tang Fighting knives and placed them in a reversed position and afterwards he started to slowly hover over the ground a little.

"Fire!" A Wutai Sergeant Major ordered and they began to fire a barrage of bullets at Naruto who started teleport simultaneously in order to avoid being hit by the miniature projectiles btu was getting closer to his targets. When he heard their weapons click, he took this opportunity to ascend towards the first Wutia soldier and struck him down with a diagonal slash across the chest, spraying blood everywhere, and the kicks him away. Another makes attempt to strike the blonde with his Halberd only to have it cut in half and having his throat sliced opened.

All in all, the Wutai warriors didn't stand a chance in facing Sephoroth's apprentice and were cut down one by one. After it was over, Naruto stood around the bodies of the dead Wutai with blood dripping from the Knives and in a quick motion, wiped the blood of the knives and sheathes them. That was when his phone range and he pulls it out of his trench coat and flips it open.

"Sensei… so the rookie made it through huh?... What do I look like a babysitter?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "… fine I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed" He didn't get to finish because he had to leap away when a large club and axe hit the former location he was at. Naruto flipped into the air and landed softly onto the ground and caught his phone. Standing a few feet away from him were two giant anti-SOLDIER Ogre like creatures who were snarling at the blonde.

"Sensei I'll call you back and inform the rookie I'm gonna be a little late." He finished and closes the cell phone up and puts it in his jacket pocket. The first one roared and flung his war club at Naruto who simply drew Muramasa and deflected the weapon, sending it crashing beside it's wielder who roared in frustration and stomped the ground.

"Tch. Monsters." Naruto muttered while twirling his blade a few times and charging towards the angry beasts.

**And Cut! Hey guys here I am with another fic that's inspired by my fellow author VFSnake. Now the difference in mine is that the Konoha arc won't start until the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter because I want to have naruto interact in the FF7 world more. Like my other stories give me your honest opinion but don't be a flamer. Also suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed so until then peace out!**


	2. Sensei and Ally

**Naruto: The Ultimate SOLDIER**

**Hey folks here's another chapter for The Ultimate SOLDIER. I must say I'm impressed with how many people like the fic so far and I intend to make the chapters more thrilling than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 but I do own whatever OC characters, bloodlines, jutsu, spells, and weapons I create.**

**Chapter 2: Sensei and Ally**

Naruto had just struck down another anti-SOLDIER creature with his blade and said beast roared out in agony and collapsed on the ground, remaining motionless. "For a so called anti-SOLDIER beast you're not really that tough…" He then planted his blade onto to ground and stopped an oversized fist from smashing him with his right hand. "Or that bright." He finished and turned his head to see another creature growling in aggravation.

Naruto tightened his grip on the beast's fist and simply turns his body and flung it into a damaged wall which collapsed over it. The blonde then held his palm out, and fired a Fira spell at the rubble and when it made contact, it resulted in an explosion occurring and reducing the beast and rubble to ashes. He then picks up Muramasa, and makes his way into the Fort.

**With Zack**

Zack had just finished taking down one of the anti-SOLDIER creatures who was wielding a mace and was twirling his SOLDIER class sword a couple of times with a bored expression on his face. "Too easy. Hey Director I hope you're watching because that rank is as good as mine." He gloated, unaware that he didn't finish off the beast who was slowly rising back on his feet. Zack froze when he heard the monster growl and turned around only do be backhanded by the beast's fist and send flying into a support beam and sliding down it groaning in pain.

He was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head and looked up to see the beast make its way towards him. He looked around frantically for his weapon only for it to see it embedded into a pillar away from him. "Crap this is bad." He said and braced himself as the monster raised his mace and bring it down on him but two flashes of silver struck him down and the creature froze in place for a few minutes but then collapsed onto the ground, revealing Naruto and Angeal with their blades drawn in a slashing motion.

"Looks like your blade got him first Naruto." Angeal commented and placed his blade on his back. Naruto said nothing and walked over to where Zack's blade was and pulls it out of the pillar while said SOLDIER got up. Naruto walked over to an embarrassed Zack who was rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Heh heh…. Thanks." He said and reached out to take his weapon only for Naruto to pull the weapon away, confusing the 2nd class SOLDIER.

"Lower your head SOLDIER." Naruto ordered while his master chuckles at what he was gonna do Zack blinks but does as he's told and his eyes meet the ground.

"Um what does this do Naru"

BAM!

Zack met the ground face first due to the fact that Naruto had used the flat end of Zack's blade and struck him hard in the middle of his cranium. Angeal laughed at this while Naruto planted the blade onto the ground, beside Zack who got back up and held his head in pain. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He cried out in pain.

"For acting cocky rookie." Naruto stated in annoyance and glared at Zack. "This isn't a game damn it. One screw up will result in you taking a one way trip to the life stream and meeting your maker. Keep it up and you'll get a firsthand experience of an ass kicking by me. Got it rookie?" Naruto asked in a tone that meant he wasn't kidding and would literally beat some sense into his brain.

Zack instantly got into attention. "Sir!" He cried out and got a nod from Naruto who gestured him to be at ease and handed him his blade back.

"Good, now then I'm gonna handle the stragglers. Director Lazard is suppose to be on site soon so you two should go meet up with him before he's ambushed by Wutai." He said and walked out of the room. After he left Zack sighs.

"So what's the story with him Angeal? I mean how did someone his age become a 1st class Soldier? I mean I know he was trained by you and Sephiroth." He asked his mentor who smirks.

"You really want to know?" Angeal asked as they walked to the site, getting a nod from his protégé. "To put it simply Zack, Naruto possesses a potential that has no limits and Sephiroth's predecessor, former Commander Zeon saw the potential he possessed and as a final request wanted Sephiroth to train Naruto." He said while a small smile was plastered on his face. "And Zeon wasn't kidding about the boy's potential. Within a few more years he'll surpass even Sephiroth."

That right there caused Zacks eyes to widen in disbelief. "Unreal. Surpass the Commander of SOLDIER? That's crazy; Sephiroth's a legend amongst Shinra and the rest of the world. How can that be possible?" Angeal smirked at his question.

"You have to understand something Zack. In this world there are those who are young like you yet can be stronger than even me. A lot of our enemies had to find out the hard way just how skilled Naruto is. Now come on, Lazard's expecting us."

**With Naruto**

"Gah!" A Wutai Commander cried out as blood sprayed out of his chest due to a diagonal slash from Naruto's blade and collapsed to the ground.

"Damn it! This is bad!" Another Wutai soldier said in frustration and watched as Naruto cut down more of the warriors and avoided getting stabbed in the back. He grabbed the staff end of the enemy's weapons and roundhouse kicks the Wutai Soldier into the wall, relieving him of his staff.

He then twirls the Halberd and aims the gun part at the charging soldiers and fires. One by one, the foot soldiers collapse onto the ground, dead due to being sprayed with bullets. As Naruto finishes mowing the remaining soldiers down he looks out of the corner of his eye to see the soldier he flung into the wall groan and attempt to get up. He once again twirls the Halberd, aims the blade at the man, and threw it. The man screamed in agony as he was impaled into the wall with his own weapon. Naruto then makes his way through the carnage he caused and flicks the blood off his blade.

As he made his way through the destruction he caused, he stopped and saw the statue of a leviathan. "The Guardian of the Wutai, Leviathan a beast that represents strength and respect." He said to himself.

"Hold it right there!" Said a voice and landing around Naruto were three Wutai soldiers each dressed in silver and white.

"So the elite finally decide to show themselves but I'm afraid you're a little too late in helping the ones who have fallen to my blade." He said making the captain frown under his mask.

"Yes no thanks to you and your allies. We are Crescent, the Wutai's elite and we appease the wrath of our guardian by smiting the enemies of Wutai. Thanks to you and Shinra our beloved land has been ravaged." The Captain said angrily.

"Do you even care about the pain and suffering you've caused our people? Your organization attacked us for no reason just because we didn't see things their way and they take what they want with the consequences being damned!" the other one yelled as they hated what Shinra has done to their prosperous home and how their people were paying for it due to a bunch of money hungry pigs who wanted publicity. Naruto remained silent while listening to them. "Are you satisfied in using your power to help and evil Organization like Shinra? Do you enjoy making the innocent suffer?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a few minutes and then opens them back up. "I'm sorry if Shinra's cause is making your people suffer and I take no joy in causing the innocent to suffer. Like you I am a soldier fighting to protect his country just like you are and I was trained to follow orders and execute them." He said and fully turned around. "And I'm afraid you're interfering in my mission to end this war once and for all."

The Crescent unit scowls and got into their stances. "Figures. You're nothing but a tool to those higher ups who could care less if you live or die and as long as you live Wutai will be destroyed, So we'll do you a favor and send you back into the life stream to be reborn and out of Shinra's clutches. Now feel the wrath of Wutai!" The Captain roared and swung his halberd at Naruto who instantly dodged to the right and thrusts his blade at the man's side. The captain rolls away to avoid being stabbed in the ribs, and another comes behind Naruto and swings his halberd at the blonde's side and Naruto reacts by blocking it with his sword and then pulls out one of his combat knives to block an overhead strike by the third.

Naruto then breaks the stalemate with the second soldier, kicks him away, and then somersaults over the third one who tried to strike him in his blind spot and land a few feet away from them. "Impressive. You really are the elite of the Wutai. Had you been here sooner the lives lost here would've lessen." He stated which caused them to tremble in rage and fury.

"You dare mock our fallen brethren? You insolent dog!" The captain yelled and charged at Naruto who sheathes his knife while electricity coursed through his blade.

"**Thunder Blade." **Naruto swung his blade in an archway at the captain vertically, cutting and electrocuting him at the same time and sending him flying into the Leviathan statue.

"Captain!" one of the crescent members cried out and growled at Naruto. "You Shinra lapdog!" He started firing at Naruto, who simply deflected the bullets with his sword while channeling fire energy into his left hand.

"**Fire."** He swung his arm, and held his palm open, releasing a fast fireball that hit the Wutai directly I the chest and sent him flying into a pond. Naruto then turned his attention at the remaining soldier. "You're next." He said and got into a battle stance with Murasama hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. **"Octaslash." **He charges at the last Wutai and spins, swinging his blade upwards, slashing him across the shoulder, and sending the warrior into the air. He then leaps into the air and performs several slashes that connect, sending blood flying in different directions from the Wutai's arms, legs, shoulders, and chest, and then performs a downward slash and lands on the ground crouching down with his blade drawn outward while the last Elite soldier crashes into the ground crying out in agony.

"Be grateful I decided to show mercy. Those were all merely shallow cuts that I performed and I missed hitting your vitals." Naruto stated as he got back up and flings the blood off his weapon. The Captain, who was sprawled over the statue rubble groaned in pain and slowly lifted his head to look at Naruto while blood seeped from his mouth.

"Wh-why?" Naruto turned his attention to the captain. "Why didn't you kill us? Do you take enjoyment in leaving us broken and defeated?"

Naruto simply brushed his hair back and shrugs. "Why did I spar you? It's quite simple. You said I was a tool who didn't have a mind and only cared about meaningless slaughter. I am no one's puppet as I am loyal only to my senseis. I could care less what Shinra wants and I proved it by not taking your lives and showing you that while I can take lives, I can also spare them." He said and walks away.

"I won't forgive this. The next time we meet I'll have your head on a pike." The captain warned Naruto who stops in his tracks and turns his head.

"You're welcome to try but like the others, you too will also fall to my blade just like your brethren." He warned and continued to walk away.

"**Never took you as the kind to show mercy Naruto." **Kyuubi stated since he knew that his vessel showed little mercy when fighting or when it comes to sparing his victims.

"I don't know why either. Perhaps I did it merely on a whim and to prove I'm not some mindless weapon." Naruto answered.

"**So you technically did it to show those Wutai dogs you're no one's pet and to prove you can kill them at any time correct?" **The Fox asked again and got a nod from the blonde. **"Tch. And they say I'm sadistic since letting them live yet be broken is a worse fate than being slaughtered like an animal."**

His phone rings once again so he pulls it out and opens it. "Hello? Yes I'm finished with the stragglers and I'm heading to the site right now…. Sephiroth sensei is meeting up as well? That odd… okay I'll meet you there." Naruto clicks the phone shut and puts it back into his coat. After he took five more steps, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and instantly deflects a projectile and flips into the air to avoid two more. He lands back on his feet in a battle stance with his blade at the ready. Three blurs leap out in different directions and flip around him and land on their feet with their jagged blades drawn.

'Wutai? No they're not Wutai.' Naruto thought as the unknown assassins circled him like a pack of wolves. 'Something's off about their energy. It feels familiar to the missing soldier Genesis.' The first one swung at Naruto's head but he ducks, only getting a few strands of hair cut off and slashes the assassin across the stomach and falls to the ground. Another one leaps into the air and fires a fire spell at the blonde.

A green barrier surrounds Naruto and when the fire spell makes contact it explodes but the barrier is left intact. As it ascended towards the blonde, Naruto pulls out a set of throwing knives, channels lightning into them, and throws them with great velocity and accuracy.

The second assassin manages to deflect them, but in doing so, the knives cut through the blades and tear into his body. The assailant crashes to the ground and doesn't get back up. The final one charges at Naruto and they engage in a sword fight for a few minutes. The final one launches a round house kick at Naruto who stops the strike by grabbing the assailant's ankle, and throws him into a tree, but he manages to flip in mid air, plant his feet onto the chair, and launches himself at Naruto with his blades arched back. Naruto goes into a kendo stance and raises his sword over his head, and when the final assassin is close they both swing, creating a flash with their weapons. When it clears, Naruto had his sword drawn down while the assassin had his back turned with both blades in an x formation and remained still for a few minutes.

Naruto stands up, cracking his neck, while his foe fell over into the ground dead. After that little scene he walks towards the one who was lying face up knelt down, and inspected them. "Hmm… these aren't Wutai soldiers." He said and was about to reach out and pull the helmet off of one of them but he sensed something and looked up to see a brown colored Materia appear in front of him. He blinked and a rune summoning spell formed in front of him and he was blinded by a flash of light.

When it died down, he found himself standing around a mountain area and the sky was green with large earth projectiles floating around. A shadow loomed over him and he turned around to see a giant with earth colored skin, a muscle bound figure, wearing a purple loincloth, and white hair and a beard.

"A summon? And it happens to be Titan, the guardian of the earth no less." Naruto sighs and leaps back with his blade ready. "Looks like I'll be busy for a while." Titan roars and stomps his foot on the ground, making the area crack and tremble under his power. The beast of the earth rears his right fist back and swings it down at speeds that should be impossible for someone of its size.

Naruto leaps back while the fist smashes into the ground, causing debris to fly into the air. **"Firaga."** Naruto shoots a large fire ball at the Titan and said summon lifts his left arm to block the attack and protect its face. It makes contact and explodes and the force of the attack makes Titan stumble back and growls.

He slams his hand in the ground and rips a huge chunk of earth out of the ground, lifts it up, and flings it at the blonde. When it was close enough, a series of slashes cut into the earth dome and it exploded into pieces, revealing Naruto who was hovering into the air and takes off like a rocket. Titan once again swings his fist at the blonde who easily evades it and lands on his extended arm and sprints across it in high speed with after images trailing behind him.

After that, he jumps into the air with electricity covering his left arm and cackling to life (no it's not chidori) **"Thunder Blitz!" **He unleashes an arch of lightning that strikes Titan directly in the chest and. Titan roars in agony and stumbles back a little, clutching his cracked chest. Naruto lands on one of the levitating rock and the summon snarls angrily at Naruto. He clenches his fist and spikes made of hardened earth cover his body.

Naruto's eye widen a little when he sees this. "That's not good." He said.

"**Wrath of Gaia!" **titan roared and fires countless rock spikes at his opponent which home in on him like heat guided seeker missiles and the young high ranking Soldier moves like a blur, avoiding the spikes of death and deflecting and cutting through a few with his blade and maneuvered over the ones he couldn't hit.

One of then cut his cheek and narrowed his eyes. "This is getting me nowhere." He said while the cut healed instantly and he wiped the blood off. "I need to end this fast." He said as he landed on the ground and holds his hand out. A light blue rune summoning spell forms in front of him and ice starts to slowly form around the area he's standing in and a flash of light forms in front of him.

**"Who dares summon the Goddess of Ice and Darkness? Who has the willpower and the endurance to summon the Ice Queen Shiva!"** said the soothing voice of Shiva, the icy blue skinned Goddess, who had long waist length aqua blue hair and was wearing the equivalent icy blue bikini.

"Greetings Ice Queen, I have summoned to this plane." Naruto replied and she turned around to see Naruto and a small smile crossed her lips.

"**Oh? Why hello Naruto. What can I do to appease my favorite summoner?" **She asked in a seductive voice and slowly caressed his face. Kyuubi on the other hand was giggling pervertedly when he saw the skimpy Goddess of Ice and Darkness.

"Always a teaser. Anyhow I could use your assistance in dealing with the earth giant in front of us." He said aiming his sights at Titan who was stomping over to them.

"**I see. So the incompetent son of Gaia needs to be brought down? Very well." **A light blue aura surrounds her entire body and a blizzard formed out of nowhere and formed into a twister around the two and Naruto's coat blew around from the wind and his hair blew around his face and he brushed it back.

"**Diamond Dust." **She called out and send the wave at Titan who growled in frustration and attempted to swat the snow aside but ice started to slowly creep up his body and stop his movements until he was fully covered in ice. Shiva swayed her hand around with ice particles trailing behind her finger tips, and with a simple snap of her fingers, the ice shattered and Titan fell on one knee groaning in agony due to the fact that the ice drained him of his earthly powers.

"That'll be all Shiva. I needed you to weaken him enough so that I can deliver the finishing blow." Naruto said and she nodded.

"**Very well Naruto and feel free to summon me in another battle. I assure my next performance will send a chill up your spine." **She said as she leaned down and kisses him on the lips for a while and then goes back to her realm in a swirl of ice. A breath of ice escaped from his lips and he smiles.

"The kiss of the Ice Queen. Chilling yet refreshing." He said quietly while his blade glowed white. Titan struggles to get up only for Naruto to leap into the air with his blade aimed upwards and swings it down, releasing a crescent blade that cuts the summons down the middle and lands behind him. Titan remains frozen until light escapes his body and explodes into green and brown energy.

Naruto is sent back to the forest with the summon materia sitting on the ground and he picks it up. "I see you handled the other summons. Excellent work Naruto." Said a familiar voice. Naruto turned his head to see Sephiroth look at him with his arms folded and with a look of approval.

"Sephiroth-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the man who smirks but then it disappears.

"Tell me Naruto, do you remember those assailants you faced earlier?" He asked and got a nod from his student.

"Yes, their energy signature felt familiar to the Missing 1st class SOLDIER Genesis but what does that have to do with them?" Naruto asked pointing to the fallen assailants and watched as Sephiroth walked over to them, knelt down, and pulled the mask off the first one and then the other. The blonde's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Genesis? But how" He stopped for a minute and narrowed his eyes. "Now I see…. They're human copies who have been assimilated with his genes." Sephiroth nodded and stood back up.

"So where's Angeal?" He asked his student who folded his arms.

"Last I heard he and his protégé went to the site where director Lazard was meeting them up at." He answered. "His last call was around the time I was dealing with these copies and the summons." Naruto pulled out his phone, flips it open, and presses a few buttons. "That's odd I can't seem to reach him."

Sephiroth sighs at this. "Then it is as I feared." He stated getting the young SOLDIER 1st class's attention. "Angeal has betrayed us and left Shinra." Naruto' eyes widened a little when he heard this.

"What! No way!" Said a frantic voice. The two turned their heads to see Zack running towards them. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looks at Naruto.

"I assume he's Angeal's protégé correct?" The silver haired man asked and the blonde nodded as Zack stopped in front of them.

"You two really think Angeal would dessert us? That he would abandon SOLDIER?" He asked them and his answer was their silence. He shook his head in denial when they didn't answer him and both started to walk away. "No he's not like that. There…. There has to be a reason why he left. I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he'd never do that! He'd never betray us! Never!" He screamed.

"Rookie." Naruto called out getting Zack out of ranting mode and saw Naruto turn his head. "Shut up and come on. The mission's over and we need to head back to HQ." He ordered leaving Zack stumped. "There's nothing we can do right now, now let's go." He ordered and gave Zack a glare that stopped his protesting and he nodded glumly, following his CO's back to Shinra.

**A month later**

After the end of the Wutai War, Naruto spent those times hunting down the remaining factions of the Wutai's forces while Zack and a Turk named Tseng went out on a mission to Banora, Angeal's and Genesis's hometown due to the fact that they were spotted there by Shinra's intel and went to investigate. An Air Strike was conducted due to the fact that Genesis killed the citizens of Banora before the two could get there on time and zack couldn't help but wonder why Angeal left.

**SOLDIER Director's Office**

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded while Naruto was across the other room, meditating. _'So Kyuubi what's your take on Angeal? What do you think his reason's would be for leaving Shinra?' _He asked the century old demon who snorts.

"**Heck if I know. You and your kin are a mystery to me and always will be with your actions." **He stated and got a raised brow from his vessel.

'_You've been antsy a lot lately Kyuubi. Any reason why I may ask?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi who shrugs.

"**I'm waiting for you to take on another mission where you'll slay more victims that's all." **He answered and Naruto was quiet for a while. **"I can't help it if I love Destruction and Chaos. I was born this way. Luckily for you, you aren't affected by my bloodlust."**

As Naruto was telepathically talking to the fox, Zack walked in with a glum expression on his face but Naruto ignored it. **"That brat's been sulking ever since his teacher left. How pathetic."**

Lazard turned around in his chair to meet eyes with Zack. "Congratulations Zack. As of this moment you have been promoted to Soldier 1st Class." He said while Zack remained silent and looked at his hands for a while.

"Huh. I thought I'd be happier." He said to himself and Lazard waves it off.

"No need to worry. It's understandable." The director said condolingly. "Too much has happened too fast though I'm afraid I'll need your assistance again." Zack turned his head a little and glances at Sephiroth and Naruto and said blonde still had his eyes closed.

"So you're pushing another assignment on me?" The spiky haired SOLDIER asked. Sephiroth sighs and looks up.

"My apologies." He said calmly.

"Humph, whatever." Zack replied and Naruto opened one eye.

"Stop your sulking Zack Fair and act your age. You're now a SOLDIER 1st class so it should be expected and quit mellowing in the past it's insulting and pathetic. What's happened has happened and you can do nothing to change it. "He said in a harsh tone. "Now go change in your new uniform and return to get your assignment." Zack sighs but nods and leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Sephiroth chuckles. "A little harsh don't you think Naruto? I think you've been hanging around me for too long." He stated and Naruto smirks back and gets up.

"I may be harsh but what I said was true Sensei." He answered and brushed his hair back. "Though I too am curious why those two left Shinra all of a sudden. It doesn't make sense." Naruto folded his arms and thought about it. He knew Angeal but Genesis was a mystery to the blonde.

A few minutes later, Zack comes back to the Director's office in his SOLDIER 1st class Uniform and approached the director's desk.

"The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts… that also includes Angeal Zack." Lazard said solemnly and stood up from his chair and he saw the shocked look on Zack's face.

"And you want me to do it?" Zack asks in disbelief and couldn't stand the fact that he'd have to kill his own master and friend. Lazard's answer was a negative shake.

"No, the Shinra army will be dealing with them." He answered.

"But what about me? Shouldn't I go on this mission as well?" Zack wondered.

"No because the others don't trust you yet. They assume that your emotions will hamper your judgment which won't go well for you or those under your command." Naruto answered and Zack shook his head in disbelief. "That's why Sephiroth sensei is going."

Said black haired rookie looked at them in disbelief. "To kill him? You're gonna kill your best friend? Naruto aren't you against this? The man was your sensei? Why aren't you taking up for him? Where's your honor when it comes to killing someone close to you?" Zack nearly shouted but then found himself being grabbed by his collar by Naruto and pulled to his face and Naruto had a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't you talk to me when it comes to honor." Naruto said in a deadly tone. "You barely even now the true meaning of honor and I suggest you pick your words wisely from now on. I respect and acknowledge Angeal as a true warrior and a man who doesn't do things without a reason." He then shoved Zack away and the two got into a glaring contest while Lazard and Sephiroth watched the event.

Zack clenched his fist in anger and was about to say something until the alarms went off in the room. "Wh-what the?" The new SOLDIER 1st class asked and looked around with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Intruders are in the building and from the looks of it they're close." Naruto said.

"Sephiroth the president! Naruto, Zack the Entrance." Lazard ordered and got a nod from them and afterwards left the room while some infantry men entered the room.

**Entrance**

Chaos was ensuring in the entrance of the building, the walls and ceilings were cracked and smoking, debris was scattered across the floor, and some of the SOLDIERS were fighting off Genesis copies and Shinra Security Robots and were not fairing too well. The elevator door opened and Naruto and Zack exited out of it, running towards the mayhem that was occurring in the building's entrance. "Genesis must be behind this." Naruto mutters and summons Muramasa. "Zack you take the left side. I'll handle the right." He ordered and got a salute from the promoted Soldier who leapt over some destroyed steps and Naruto shook his head. "Show off." He said with a smirk and he leaps onto a rail and afterwards leaps into the air and ascends towards a Shinra Bot that looked up and fires at him but the bullets deflected of the barrier he formed around him and when he got close enough, Naruto cuts the machine in half, causing sparks to shoot out.

He then twists his body to avoid having his head cut off by a Genesis Soldier and spins kick him in the back if the head with his heel and sends the drone flying into another Robot that falls over and fires at a small group of Genesis Soldiers who get struck by the misguided bullets. Naruto then spun around and thrusts his blade forward, plunging it into the skull of a Genesis copy and then rips the blade out, sending blood, and brain matter everywhere.

He then twirls his blade, holding it in a reversal position, and thrusts it backwards, stabbing a Genesis Drone that attempted a sneak attack in the stomach, stopping it in its tracks. He then pulls the blade out, spins his body, and severs the clone's head from its shoulders. Zack had finished dealing with his side and when he saw Naruto kill the clone, he whistled in acknowledgement.

"Nice execution." He praised while Naruto flicked the blood off his blade.

"You took care of the ones on your side already? Maybe you're not so pathetic after all." Naruto commented. Zack slumped his shoulders at the blonde's insult.

"Dude that's cold. Why can't you ever say excellent work or something positive?" He whined while said blonde smirks in amusement.

"Because you're still a cocky rookie." Naruto answered but then his smirk disappeared and he fires a Fira spell at the wall which comes into contact with a Genesis copy that falls and hits the ground in a blazing heap. "And you missed one." He finished while Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damn you're good." The black spiky haired SOLDIER comments. Sephiroth makes his way through the demolished entrance and to the location where Naruto and Zack are.

"Sensei. The intruders were Genesis copies and some of the Shinra Security bots went rogue." Naruto explained to his sensei who nodded.

"I see. Apparently Hollander is behind this." He replied and got a raised brow from Zack who looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"Hollander is a Shinra scientist who competed with Hojo in being the head of the Shinra science division but lost and has been secluded in his work ever since." Naruto explained.

"So he's a sore loser?" Zack asked.

"Yes. He believes that Shinra and Hojo have taken away what should've been rightfully his so a few years later he vanished without a trace and took the copy technology." Naruto finished.

"Correct. So it's possible that Genesis and Hollander are working together." Sephiroth said and walked towards the destroyed doors.

"So he's doing this for revenge? That's just petty." Zack said shaking his head.

"For once I agree with you." Naruto replied and they followed their commander to the exit. "What next sensei?" The blonde asked.

"Genesis copies have been sighted in sector eight and need to be cleared out. Let's go." He ordered.

**Midgar Sector 8**

Civilians were running around screaming and trying to get away from the Genesis Drones and the Rogue Shinra bots. "Naruto, Zack, the three of us will split up and clear out the sector and try to the damage at a minimum." The commander ordered and Zack took off into the North while Naruto flickers away to the western side.

Right now a wife and her daughter were trembling in fear and huddled together in a corner while three genesis copies slowly stalked towards them like predators cornering their prey. When they were close enough, they leapt into the air and ascended downwards with their blades aimed to skewer them. They both aimed and the mother put herself in front of her daughter, acting like a shield, waiting for death to take but then the sound of steel cutting through flesh and three thumps hit the ground.

The woman slowly turned her head to see a blonde with an O-katana and his back turned in front of them and the drones were on the ground dead and Naruto turned his head. "Take your daughter to a safe place. This area isn't safe anymore." He stated in a calm manner and got a nod from her and she took her daughter to a shelter where they could hide until the invasion subsided.

Naruto then spun and flung his blade at a Genesis drone who had little time to react and the blade went through his stomach and impaled him into the wall. Four more of them leapt out of the shadows and at the blonde with their blades ready.

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out one of his Full Tang Fighting Knives (for a better description go to my profile) in reversed position and leapt away when one of them swiped at his chest and got into a fighting stance the first two leapt at Naruto and slashed at him at the same time, but the blonde tucks and rolls underneath them, gets back onto his feet, and stabs one of them into the chest where it's heart was and pulls it out. He then grabs the dead drone and uses its body as shield when the other two tried to impale him in the back.

"**Shock." **Naruto said and volts of electricity escaped from his body and zaps the other two drones who cried out in agony. Naruto stops the spell, tosses the body aside, and punches one of the paralyzed soldiers in the chest so hard, he sent him crashing into a wall and leaving an indent and then grabs the other one and slits the drone's throat.

The last one unleashed a fire spell that descended at Naruto but he simply swatted it away and threw his knife at the drone and impaled him in the head. The blonde lets out a sigh and extends his arm out to where Muramasa was and said blade vibrated and shot out of the wall and was removed from the Genesis Copy's limp form which fell to the ground and was back in its master's hand.

After Naruto retrieved his knife, the sound of a shotgun entered his ears so he leapt onto a rooftop and then onto a lamp pole and looked down to see a complete copy of Genesis who was wielding a gun blade and was apparently in a fight with a female who seemed to be around his age. She had reddish brown hair that stopped to her shoulders and appeared to be curved at the ends and light brown eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a black business suit with a white dress shirt and a tie, along with a pair of dress shoes and black fingerless gloves.

In her hand was a white and red Fuma Shuriken that was oddly structured to look like a compass with four pointed prongs. Apparently she seemed to be fairing well against the Genesis copy since she managed to avoid being hit by the blades and then leaps away when he fires at her.

She back flips into the air and lands back the ground ready to throw her Shuriken at the drone but it reacted quickly and fires. The force of the bullets sent her shuriken flying out of her hands and a few of the slugs hit her left hand. She grits her teeth in pain and gripped her arm, glaring at the ascending clone.

"From the looks of it she's a member of the Turks." He said and saw the revoler spin a few times and click shut before attempting to use a combo of blade strikes that she narrowly avoids but then get kicks in the torso and sent flying into a garbage can. She grunts out on pain from the power behind the kick and staggers a little when she gets up.

Naruto narrows his eyes when he sees black wing sprout out if it and charges at her full speed. Naruto flips off of the pole and moves like a blur towards the ascending clone that raised its gunblade into the air, ready to smash the female Turk into the pavement. Said Turk's eyes widen since she had little time to dodge the strike, only to see a black blur appear in front of her and swing a flash of silver at the clone.

Naruto blocks the strike with his O-katana class weapon, surprising the clone and the Turk. He pushes the clone away with his weapon and then charges at the clone with his blade reared back and ready to cut it in half, only for the clone to block it and then engage in a short sword fight while the Turk watches in awe and amazement when she sees the blonde who is younger than her fight off the clone and didn't seem to be trying. Naruto easily avoided two swings and cocked his fist back and swung at the clones skull and it leapt sideways while the blonde's fist hit a lamp pole but the pole bent and fell over while he simply pulled his fist out of the indent and cracked his knuckles. The clone aimed the Gunblade at Naruto and fired only for Naruto to fade away and appear behind the clone. Before it could react, he ran his blade through its chest shocking the clone and then pulled it out.

The clone staggers a little and kneels down but then its wing slowly flaps and rises into the air in order to escape only to be cut down and fall back down, dead. "A little tougher than the masked ones but still not a challenge." He said to himself and dismissed his weapon and walked over to the stunned Turk.

Naruto however ignored her stunned look and had his eye on her bleeding shoulder. "Move your arm so that I can treat it." He simply said. She looks at him for a few seconds but moves her hand away from the injury. His hand glowed green and placed it on her shoulder. **"Cure." **He replies and the glow forms around her shoulder and arm, and heals the appendage.

"There. Your arm is fully healed." The Turk slowly clenched and unclenched her hand and moved her arm around in a circular motion.

"Thank for the assistance. I'm Cissnei." She introduced while Naruto dismissed his weapon once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki. SOLDIER 1st class and apprentice to SOLDIER Commander Sephiroth." He replied back which made her eyes widen.

'_So he's the one Tseng mentioned after the Banora incident and he's a high ranking SOLDIER and the apprentice of the legendary Sephirath? But he's so young. Then again so am I.' _She thought as her gaze returned to normal and smiled gratefully at the blonde. "I see. It's an honor to meet you then Naruto. You have quite the reputation in Shinra including your actions in ending the Wutai War." She commented while he merely brushed back his hair.

"Hm." Naruto replied and heard his phone vibrate once again so he pulled it out and looked at a message he received and sighs. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this introductory short. The director needs me to return to the Shinra building." He stated.

"Really? I too was heading there until this incident occurred." She replied.

"Well then let's go." He said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and before she could say anything they teleported away.


	3. Angels and Monsters

**Naruto: The Ultimate SOLDIER**

**Hey folks here's another chapter for The Ultimate SOLDIER. I must say I'm impressed with how many people like the fic so far. 50 reviews from only 2 chapters 'sniff' I love my fans ^_^ (enter anime tears) and like the last chapter this one will be more thrilling than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 but I do own whatever OC characters, bloodlines, jutsu, spells, and weapons I create. **

**Chapter 3: Angels and Monsters**

Naruto and Cissnei make their way through the demolished entrance and she couldn't help but be gob smacked to the site. "Those clones and bots sure did do a number on this place." Cissnei muttered as they walked towards the emergency elevator door that opened and entered.

"Indeed. Luckily only the entrance and a few floors were damaged and won't put a dent in Shinra's budget." Naruto replied while the door closed and the elevator moved up to the 49th floor. As the elevator took them to the 49th floor, Naruto was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. Cissnei in the other hand had her hands in her pockets and was leaned against the opposite side of the wall.

"For a Turk you're pretty edgy." Naruto stated which made her look up at him.''

"What do you mean?" She asked the blonde.

"Your heartbeat is moving a lot faster than it normally would and you're also shifting your fingers around in your pockets." He answered as a small smile forms on his lips. Cissnei's eyes widened for a few seconds and looked at the ground embarrassed. "And now you're staring at the ground embarrassed and shifting your feet around."

Cissnei glared at Naruto and huffs up, folding her arms. "Great so you read body language and human emotions." She muttered getting a chuckle from him.

"All a part of my training, though your kind of young to be in the Turks." Naruto stated she smirks at him.

"This coming from the youngest 1st Class SOLDIER in Shinra history." She retorted and he shrugged.

"Small world." He replied causing Cissnei to giggle. The elevator dinged and the door opened up, revealing the 49th floor. "Ladies first." The Blonde gestured with his hand while Cissnei smiles and exits out first and Naruto falling behind.

**Briefing Room**

Both Naruto and Cissnei walk into the Director's office and standing beside Lazard was a man with jet black slicked back shoulder length hair with a tilak in the middle of his forehead and like Cissnei, wore a black business suit. Cissnei blinked a couple of times when she saw her CO in the briefing room and wondered why he was here.

"Glad you could make it Naruto, Cissnei." Lazard stated. "I called you back here because I have a very important task for you both." He stated.

"Both?" Naruto asked with raised brow and Cissnei blinked in confusion.

"Yes. As you know Hollander's and Genesis little invasion was merely a front to test Shinra's current defenses. Luckily the damage was minimal and there were only a few casualties." He stated but then laced his fingers together. "But still if they manage to pull such a feat with just a small group imagine what they could do with an army of copies."

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes. "The destruction would be catastrophic and the casualties will be dangerously high. We can't afford to spread our defenses out since we already have the Shinra army looking for Genesis and Angeal plus we'll still trying to regain our forces from the war with Wutai." He deduced getting a nod from Lazard.

"Exactly and with Sephiroth and Zack on a mission to Mako Reactor 6 doing an investigation I can't call them back right now. So what do you think our best course of action should be Naruto?" Lazard asked the young SOLDIER.

"Our best bet would be to find out where they're growing their army and destroy the ones that are being produced in order to reduce their forces." Naruto answered back.

"Correct. That is why I'm pairing you and Cissnei here up on a joint mission which was requested by Tseng here since he and the other Turks will be taking their own missions." The SOLDIER Director said getting wide eyes from Cissnei.

"If I may ask Tseng why me?" The youngest member of Turk asked her leader who sighs.

"Even though you were trained to be a Turk Cissneiand your evaluation was top notch for someone your age, you lack the experience when it comes to the tougher missions." He replied which caused her to have a downcast look. "But that is why you're being teamed up with Naruto since he has more experience with the tougher mission and from his reputation during the Wutai war he's the best candidate to work with." He finished.

"I understand sir." She replied back. "So what is our mission?"

"I need you two to go to Modeoheim." He answered.

"Wasn't that place abandoned some time ago?" Naruto asked and got a nod from Lazard.

"Yes. We have a Mako reactor that was abandoned in the outskirts of the town." He explained.

"So it's possible Hollander and Genesis are using it to create their army since abandoned sites would be the last place anyone would find them." Naruto stated since it was a tactic the remnants of Wutai pulled in order to do surprise attacks.

Lazard on the other hand was smirking. "Once again you're logic is correct. We need to be sure that they can't create anymore soldiers. That way we can stop the army from growing if by a minimal. Also Naruto, Sephiroth left you something that'll be of great use to you." He said which made Naruto raise a brow. "He mentioned something about it being a late birthday gift and I insured him that I would personally give it to you while he was away."

He pulled out what appeared to be a black rectangular case that had a silver outlining under his desk and placed it on top. Naruto walked over to the desk and took the case. "Thank you. So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible but take some time to relax for a bit." He instructed and got a nod from the blonde who left out of the room with Cissnei following.

**Soldier Lounge**

Naruto was sitting at one of the lounging tables with the suitcase sitting on top of it. Cissnei was currently was currently drinking soda, sitting on the opposite side of Naruto. "Late birthday present huh?" she asked Naruto who started to unlock it.

"Sadly I never got to celebrate my 'birthday' a lot due to my training and missions. Throughout my life I've only got one present… well now it's two." He answered.

"Only two? Kind of strange if you ask me." She stated.

"Heh, maybe but I'm not affected whatsoever. Sephiroth rarely celebrated his and Angeal would state they only bring you one year closer to death." Naruto said humorously and Cissnei rolled her eyes.

"They sound like the perfect role models." She said sarcastically and Naruto chuckles at this. He manages to unlock the case and it flips open. Naruto's eyes widened and Cissnei leaned over and whistled lowly. In the case was what appeared to be a customized gunblade (for those who are wondering it looks similar to Vanishing Star from the Dead Fantasy clips). It possesses a revolver gun component with duel triggers and features a blade with silver edge, and a silver feather with the words _Twilight Star_ inscribed upon it. An actual gun barrel atop the weapon's blade, as well as exhaust port's on the blade itself, suggests that it can be used as ranged weapon.

Another thing that was in the case was several different colored materia that seem to represent an element. The reddish orange one represented fire, the blue one water, green one earth, yellow one lightning, white one wind, and the light blue one ice. Lastly there appeared to be a waist holster for it.

"Interesting." Naruto said as he pulled the gunblade out and inspected it. He saw a letter that was in the case and pulled opens it up.

_Happy Birthday Naruto. This is a customized gunblade that was requested from me and Angeal. Now we both know you're not a big fan of guns but this weapon is different from the other ones because it doesn't use bullets. Instead the revolver __basic structure was altered to have elemental Materia inserted into the slots and fires elemental blasts that are more powerful than any bullets. There are instructions on how to use it at its fullest so enjoy your new weapon. _

_Sephiroth _

He stood up and gave it a few practice swings. "It's well balanced so it won't hinder my speed or agility." The blonde places it down and clicks it open, making it fold over. He picks up the six materia and places them in order in the revolver slots. After that, they each glow and he clicks it shuts, pulling the holster out, and strapping it to his waist, holstering the weapon.

"It suits you." Cissnei commented, smiling at Naruto who returns it. "So shall we get going?" The blonde nodded and they headed out to the Heliport.

**Mountains of Modeoheim**

A black Helicopter was soaring through the snow blanketed sky and mountains Modeoheim. Inside the cockpit was Naruto and Cissnei, wearing headsets. "I can barely see anything in this snowstorm." Cissnei said as she bypassed a mountain.

"Just keep it above the mountain ranges Cissnei and we should be fine." Naruto said and frowned. "It would seem that this snowstorm is jamming our sensors." The Turk sighs and brings the chopper up a little more.

"This is why I hate flying. Could this get any worse?" She muttered to herself. Her was something hitting the chopper's tail and started to spin out of control. "Dammit! Something hit us!" She cursed trying to steady the chopper. Naruto was trying to assist as well. He looked out the window and saw that they were gonna crash into a mountain.

"Cissnei brace yourself!" Naruto called out to her.

"What are you" She started to say but then her eyes widened when she saw where they were descending. "Oh cra-"

CRASH!

Darkness was all Cissnei saw as they crashed into the side of the mountain. "Cissnei…" No answer. The young Turk groaned in pain as she started to slowly open her eyes and blink a few times. "Cissnei…" This time she was gently shaken. "Come on Cissnei get up."

She managed to open her eyes fully to see Naruto look down at her. "…. Naruto?" she asked as the blonde started to slowly help her out of the snow and onto her feet.

"Easy, you took a nasty hit to the head." He stated while his glowing hand healed the injury on the side of her head. "It would appear that we were hit by an anti-aircraft gun." He then pulled out his phone and frowned. "No signal."

Cissnei pulled hers out and sighs in frustration. "Same here. Looks like we're on our own for now." She said and Naruto nods.

"Luckily for us, I went through environmental terrain training so that way we won't get lost. He says and crouches down, spotting some animal tracks, and follows them up the hill. "A wolf has been here meaning that it was either hunting or looking for shelter. Our best bet would be to follow these tracks since most of the nocturnal animals like to take shelter in either caves or abandoned buildings." He explained while folded her arms and pondered on this.

"So if we follow the tracks there's a possibility that we'll encounter a small village or the Mako reactor right?" She asked and got a nod from him.

"Yes it's possible." He said while standing back up. "Come on. The sooner we find this reactor, the sooner we can get out of this glacial terrain." After wards, they make their way into the mountains. As they trekked through the snow and came towards a cliff Cissnei paused and squinted her eyes when she saw a what appeared to be a factory and placed her hand over her forehead to get a better look.

"Naruto." Cissnei called out, getting his attention and he makes his way to her location. "I found the reactor." She said pointing to the large building.

"Good work but it looks like we've got some company." He said pointing to what appeared to be SOLDIERS wearing red and black uniforms and were wielding assault rifles. He crouched down to get a better view as did Cissnei. "I'm counting a total of four patrolling the outside."

"Same here. So how do we do this?" She asked Naruto who pondered on this.

"Can't charge in there blindly. There may be more hiding so our best bet would be to use stealth." He stated and set his gaze on a warehouse. "There should be an entrance near that warehouse. We'll head towards that warehouse and use the cover to avoid being spotted." Cissnei nodded as Naruto hops off the edge and apparently floats down to the ground and Cissnei does the same.

They slowly make their way towards the concrete gate but do it quietly. Naruto peaks over to inspect their patrol route and as two guards pass, Naruto makes a hand motion for Cissnei to move forward and she does and enters the gate but hides behind a couple of crates. Naruto does the same and they stealthily make their way through the Genesis Clones without getting caught.

They make their way pass the last patrol, and find the underground entrance. "There it is. Shall we?" Cissnei asks and got a nod.

"Yes before I turn into a popsicle. The suit can only do so much." She stated humorously while the blonde chuckled at her joke. "So you can display emotion. I was starting to think you were a robot that can only follow orders."

Naruto shrugged as they entered the underground sector. "Funny. I was taught to kill my emotions into a battle, not become a mindless drone like those clones. I merely lack socializing with others aside from my colleagues. I'm not really what you would call a people person." He quoted with his fingers.

Cissnei frowned a little at what he said. "Oh…. So your mostly acquainted with your sensei's?" She asked and Naruto nods. "Well then we'll just have to help you get more acquainted with people after this." She said eye smiling and walking ahead of him, not noticing the raised eyebrow.

'_She's an odd one huh Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked the fox.

"**Odd yes but she's not bad looking either, from my point of view."** Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed in annoyance. He was suddenly on guard and summoned Muramasa in order to deflect and whizzing scythe and was sent flying back to its wielder.

That was when two humanoid creatures wearing armor and possessing a black stubby wing leapt out of the shadows and in between Naruto.

"Naruto!" Cissnei cried and was about to aid him until she saw a fire ball head towards her and she back flipped out of the way while it exploded onto the ground, while four genesis foot soldiers appeared wielding tonfa surrounded her.

Naruto had a look of annoyance on his face. "More advanced clones? I don't have time for this insolence. Cissnei jump!" He called out getting a nod and she leapt into the air while Naruto raised his fist into the air and slammed it into the steel floor, causing an earthquake to occur. **"Slowga." **The advanced clones and foot soldiers that tried to attack were now moving in slow motion. Cissnei pulled out her shuriken Rekka and started to twirl it rapidly in her hand and then flings it, striking all the foot soldiers in a row while it goes back to her and she catches it while landing back onto the ground in a crouching position.

Naruto instantly cuts down the clones with his blade and they collapse as do the ones Cissnei killed. After that little scene he walks towards Cissnei who holsters her weapon. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." He said and spots an elevator. "Come on. That elevator should take us to the bottom sector."

**Meanwhile**

Hollander was scared. Why was he scared? Because he had a red double edged blade with a slightly silver edge around it and was aimed at his throat by Genesis Rhapsodos. "G_genesis wait! Have you forgotten that you need me to help you with your degradation? If you kill me we'll never find the location of Jenova's cells!" He stated while Genesis remained silent and slowly walked towards him with his blade still aimed at his throat while the scientist backed away.

As soon as the elevator opened, Naruto dashed towards Genesis with his blade ready. Genesis instantly blocked a blade and turned his head to see a blonde with silver streaks and electric blue eyes with green tint around the pupils. The rogue SOLDIER's eyes widen a little and then a small smirk appears on his face. "Well well if it isn't Sephiroth's infamous apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki. I never would've thought that we'd meet again." He stated while their swords grinded against each other and sparks flew from their bladed.

Hollander on the other hand was stumped. He never knew Sephiroth had an apprentice. That was when Cissnei ran towards him, making him pale as he saw the Turk. Genesis scowled and kicks Naruto away before cutting Cissnei's path and swinging his rapier at her, but she leaps back while his hand glowed red and fires a large fira spell at her. Naruto appears in front of her and deflects the spell which hits one of the pipes and explodes, releasing steam.

Naruto once again dashes towards Genesis and swing his blade at the man who blocks it once again and breaks the stalemate, performing a thrust at Naruto's head. Said blonde sidesteps the attack while genesis tilts the blade sideways and swings it, only for Naruto to duck and perform a roundhouse kick but the rapier user block it with his arm, but Naruto flips off his other foot, and strikes Genesis in the jaw with his other foot, and sends him skidding back away from Hollander who curses and runs away but Cissnei leaps into the air and lands back onto the ground halting Hollander's escape with her weapon drawn, causing Hollander to curse.

Genesis chuckles and wipes the blood away from the side of his lips. "Not a bad move Naruto. I expected nothing less from my old friend's apprentice." He stated while Naruto stood back up and twirled his blade twice. He also noticed Genesis's hair was slightly white and the top of his jacket was faded and starting to crack.

"You're degrading." Naruto stated while the rogue SOLDIER smirks and brushes his hair back.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes I am but I intend to stop this." Genesis answered getting a raised brow from Naruto.

'_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.'_

Naruto scoffed and started to walk around shaking his head while Cissnei remained confused.

"LOVELESS Act 1." Naruto stated while a small grin formed on Genesis face.

"So you too have read the book." He stated while Naruto smirked.

"But of course." The blonde answered back.

"Then you should know that our fates are intertwined." Genesis replied while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fate? Tch, what utter Nonsense. My path is not intertwined with fate or destiny. I carve out my own path." Naruto stated while Gensis chuckles.

"Is that so? Are you telling me that it wasn't fate that you became the apprentice of Sephiroth and Angeal? It wasn't fate that you would become the youngest 1st class soldier to ever exist? It wasn't fate that made us meet once again?" Genesis asked.

"No it wasn't. Those things merely happened." Naruto answered and now Genesis was laughing.

"To be young and naive. You don't know the true operations of the world. Do you know what we are Naruto? What Shinra has turned us into?" He asked and Naruto remained silent and watched Genesis place his hand on a strand of hair. "We are…." He paused and sweeps his hand to the left, and in a blur, a black wing sprouts out of his back. "Monsters. We have neither dreams nor honor." He said in a serious tone. Naruto's eyes widened a little and Cissnei gasps while covering her mouth in surprise and awe. "We have neither dreams or honor because as monsters created by Shinra we don't need such trivial things."

Naruto hair shadowed his eyes while Cissnei looked at them both. "The only thing we are good for is causing destruction and suffering. Such is the fate of a monster." Genesis proclaimed.

"You really are full of it Genesis." Naruto stated and lifted his head revealing a pair of calm and calculative eyes. "You may proclaim yourself as such but I do not." Naruto then crossed his arms over his chest and remains like that for awhile, confusing Genesis for awhile until Naruto's arms parted and suddenly everyone felt a powerful gust of wind which pushed them back a little. Cissnei managed to covered her face with her arms and then moved them away wondering why Naruto did that but then a gasp escaped her lips.

Sprouting from Naruto's back where two angel like wings but these were different. They were not black like Genesis single wing. They were silver. "Beautiful." She said to herself as she saw Naruto looked like an angel.

"So tell me Genesis, who's more of a monster? The one who proclaims it? Or the one who denies it?" Naruto asked.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter folks. Right now I'm gonna work on my older stories and get them up to date. Give me your honest opinion but don't be a flamer or hater. Also if any one has any suggestions for the next chap let me know and until then peace out^^.**


End file.
